Agnès Oblige (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Bravely Default= |-|Bravely Second= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= Summary Agnès Oblige, known as Agnès Arrior nee Oblige in Bravely Second, is a playable character in Bravely Default and a non-playable character in Bravely Second: End Layer. When the Wind Crystal - one of the four crystals worshiped by the Crystal Orthodoxy's members - is consumed by darkness, forced to watch her acolytes sacrifice themselves to protect her, Agnès embarks on a quest on the advice of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII to see the condition of the world. Later on, Agnès encounters Tiz Arrior, whose offered help she refuses, as she believes facing adversity on her own is part of her responsibility as the Vestal of the Wind Crystal. When confronted by white mage Holly Whyte to surrender herself, she initially agrees -- She learns that even though she could give herself up, it would fail to help anyone else. More events unfold as she encounters Edea and Ringabel. Eventually, Agnès learns that Airy serves Ouroboros - The God of Destruction - and that she is the one who orchestrated her master's plan to consume all realities. With the pendant in her possession, Agnès gives her group the advantage, allowing them destroy Ouroboros with the assist of their alternate selves throughout space-time. Agnès' personality is that of a polite, protective young woman; she is slow to open up to others, though once she does is a kind, if somewhat modest, person. She generally does not participate in the group's more casual conversations and can be blunt when the need arises. She is intent on her role as a vestal and is not originally keen on letting others accompany her on the notion that bringing light to the crystals is her sole mission; she does not want other people to be burden to her or be burdened with her problems. Agnès is quiet, reserved, does not show her emotions or worries readily, and has trouble admitting said emotions to herself. She tends to hold people at a safe distance and mistrusts others, for some time even her own allies Edea and Ringabel. She seems to hold Tiz in a much higher esteem, and is also very protective of him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | High 1-B | High 1-B Name: Agnès Oblige | Agnès Arrior nee Oblige Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Female Age: 20 (17 in the Japanese version) | 22 (19 in the Japanese version) Classification: Human, The Vestal of Wind | Popesguard of the Crystal Orthodoxy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Information Analysis, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Susanoo), Life Manipulation, Petrification, Exorcism, Power Nullification and Negation (Can completely nullify any attack for short periods of time, as well as barriers, status effects and enchantments), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Absorption (Of any elemental attack, allowing her to restore her health, and magic), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning and Attack Reflection Negation (Via Summons), Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Types 3''' and '''8; Being a physical manifestation of the Player, Agnès can continue to arise and fight again. Will always be able to load back as long as her save files exist), Regeneration (High-Low), Healing, Resurrection (Can revive downed allies, as well as herself, though this must be applied whenever she wants to use it, and reapplied after she is resurrected once), Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to combat Ba'als, the manifestations of Vega's unresolved feelings and despair), Time Manipulation (Via Time Magic and Bravely Second), Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can make her targets fall in love with her, effectively ridding them of their will to fight), Fear Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation (Of magic, magic-based qualities and death manipulation), Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Death Inducement (Can inflict Instant KO/Death), Berserk Mode, Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Magic, and extreme Heat (Can survive in extreme conditions, such as those of the Infernal Realm), Immunity to: Pain Manipulation (Can temporarily negate her sense of pain as a whole), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Paralysis, and Poison Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Fought Lester DeRosso, whose battle with Sage Yulyana leveled entire mountain ranges and split a whole continent, alongside her party multiple times) | High Hyperverse level (Greatly contributed to the defeat of Airy and Ouroboros) | High Hyperverse level (Comparable to the party that fought Providence, an all-seeing, 4th-wall-breaking entity that resides in the Celestial Realm; which was heavily implied to be one that represents the Real World, transcending the myriad of worlds and layers of existence, and viewing Luxendarc as mere fiction) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning. Comparable to Magnolia Arch) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Ouroboros) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Providence) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can lift Edea, Ringabel and Tiz with just one arm) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+ | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: At least Large Country level+ | High Hyperverse level (Withstood and survived numerous attacks from Ouroboros) | High Hyperverse level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via weaponry. Far Higher via Magic. Standard Equipment: Staves, her Vestal Garb, her Pendant, Asterisks Intelligence: Gifted (Agnès is well-educated and intelligent, having spent her entire life studying in the Wind Temple. As a result, she has a natural aptitude for magic and quickly mastered the use of the Asterisks with the help of her friends, eventually growing powerful and skillful enough to face off against Ouroboros. However, she is naive and sheltered due to residing in the Wind Temple her entire life and tends to value the lives of others above her own) Weaknesses: Naive. Doesn't possess her magic skills without the Asterisks. Doesn't have a very good sense of direction. Many of her skills and magic spells are reliant on her fairly limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled mid-battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Adaptation: Agnès casts an enchantment that allows her to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore her health for a period of time. * Aeroja: Agnès conjures a massive twister, dealing heavy Wind-based damage to all foes. * Arise: Agnès instantly resuscitates an ally, restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Agnès drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. * Blizzaga: Agnès summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-based damage to all foes. * Curaga: Agnès restores the health of herself and all her allies. * Dark: Agnès deals massive amounts of Dark-based damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Agnès nullifies all special barriers and enchantments her opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Agnès removes all status ailments from herself and her allies. * Fate: Agnès causes the target to fall in love with her, removing their will to fight in the process. * Fear: Agnès induces terror in her opponents, forcing them to panic. * Firaga: Agnès casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-based damage to all foes. * Graviga: Agnès crushes her opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Agnès greatly speeds up time around herself and her allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. * Holy: Agnès smites her opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Agnès calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Agnès causes an earthquake, dealing heavy Earth-based damage to all foes. * Reflect: Agnès casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected, meaning if Agnès casts it on herself, all magic would be sent back to her opponent, but if she casts it on her target, all magic casted on them would be sent to her. * Reraise: Agnès casts an enchantment that resurrects her should she fall in battle, but it only works once and thus must be reapplied. * Slowga: Agnès slows down time around her opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Agnès stops time around a single target, rendering them completely helpless. * Stillness: Agnès temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. * Thundaga: Agnès conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-based damage to all foes. * Veilga: Agnès blurs her movements and those of her allies, making them much harder to hit with physical attacks. Summons Summons are powerful entities Agnès and her friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-based damage and quadruple her physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado, before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadruple her magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-based damage. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, also quadrupling her magical attack power. Deals Lightning-based damage. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave her foes in half with a massive sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes. Raises her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. Skills * Absorb Magic: Strikes a pose that allows her to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring her health based on how powerful the spell was. * Berserk: Enters a berserk state, greatly increasing her physical power while stripping her of reason. * Bone Crush: Instantly smashes the bones in her opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Defang: Attacks her opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers her their physical strength. * Default: Enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of her, greatly reducing the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Temporarily eliminates her sense of pain, allowing her to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, she will incur the effects of all the injuries she sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Temporarily eliminates the cost of her MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Doubles or halves all damage dealt, as well as the cost for all abilities. * Minus Strike: Delivers a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds she has already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Strikes a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack, before retaliating for double the damage of her normal strikes. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allows Agnès to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allows Agnès to fire a burst of Chi energy which bypasses enemy guards. * Scale Strip: Uses a special physical attack that strips away her opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Crushes her opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Enchants her blade with Black Magic, allowing her to inflict elemental damage, petrification, or even death with her regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Batters her opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills, like their magic. * Soul Mirror: Erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Pilfers her opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing herself based on how much she stole. * Torrent: Rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, landing sixteen hits in an instant. Passive Skills * Adrenaline Rush: Agnès' physical attack and defense rise significantly should she be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Agnès' magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Auto-Undo: Agnès is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana. * Blind Immunity: Agnès is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Charm Immunity: Agnès is immune to abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Agnès is immune to mental interference that would confuse her. * MP Free in a Pinch: Agnès' MP Costs are lowered to zero when she is hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Agnès instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by her. * Paralysis Immunity: Agnès is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Agnès is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Agnès is able to completely ignore her opponent's resistance to magic. Key: Base | Bravely Default (Endgame) | Bravely Second: End Layer (Endgame) Note: Credit to Bravely Default Wiki for the summary, as it's heavily based on theirs, and VS Battles wiki for the Notable Attacks/Techniques section, which is based on theirs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1